


come what may

by rossettes



Series: chocolate-covered strawberries (served with a glass of wine) [2]
Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Snow Day, hot chocolate and tea, ok lotta is mentioned like once but i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossettes/pseuds/rossettes
Summary: it's snowing, so jean and nino do the one thing everyone does when it's cold out.they share childhood memories over a cup of hot chocolate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it started snowing today and i came back to check out what was happening here and lo and behold there were more fics god bless
> 
> written in one sitting with no beta, the shadow of homework looming over me.

Jean looked outside, taking a sip out of his cup of tea before gently placing it down. The streets were covered in snow, yet pedestrians still scurried around like ants. Jean shivered and pulled the blanket around closer to his chin. He never understood how people could walk through such treacherous weather, though he could see the appeal in the pure white snow as it fell from the sky slowly. 

The impending storm had even managed to scare the agency, allowing its employees to take the day off– only if they could manage the work at home. Jean, being Jean, wasn’t too happy with the arrangement, but another day away from the cold biting air was always a welcomed gift. 

He picked up his glass again, blowing a gentle stream of air across the surface of his boiling tea, and sighed as his glasses fogged up. Jean took them off with one hand, the other still holding onto the cup before eventually setting them both down onto the table beside him. 

“So troublesome…”

A laugh came from the kitchen. 

Nino made his way towards the couch, hand holding another cup of steaming liquid. Jean eyed it in curiosity before Nino replied. “Hot chocolate. Want some? I can make you another cup if you want me to.”

Jean shook his head, taking hold of the cup as Nino lowered himself down onto the couch, wrapping half of his blanket around him. He took a sip, careful not to spill the beverage onto Nino. “It’s good, but I only want a sip.” 

“Suit yourself,” Nino replied, taking ahold of his cup of hot chocolate before leaning against Jean’s left shoulder. “You’re warm.”

“I would hope so in this weather.” 

They sat in a comfortable silence, Nino and Jean taking sips out of their respective beverages as they watched the snow fall outside. Warm and peaceful.

“You know,” Jean started, “This reminds me of high school.” 

The other turned to stare at him, blinking as he tried to recall what could have spurred the sudden memory. “How so?”

“Remember when we had to walk home in the winter? You pushed me into a pile snow and got so scared after I started sneezing that you offered me your jacket and walked me all the way home.” Jean laughed softly before continuing, “I got a cold the next day and you stayed home with me because you felt guilty. You made at least ten cups of hot chocolate and Lotta drank most of them when she got home.”

Nino punched his arm lightly. “I thought I fed you enough strawberry cake to get you to forget about that incident. It had to be at least ten slices.”

“Nothing will ever make me forget. Especially when it’s about you, Nino,” Jean smiled, shifting closer to the other man. “I thought it was really nice of you. I couldn’t have asked for a better nurse. Or husband.”

Setting down his cup, Nino sighed. “I didn’t agree into marrying a sap like you. What happened to my cool, brave, cigarette-smoking Jean?”

“What happened to my suave, mysterious, lone-wolf Nino?”

They sat in silence before breaking into peals of laughter, rocking the cups sitting on the table. They stopped to catch their breaths, Nino pulling up the blanket and wrapping it around the both of them tightly. “You’re insufferable.”

“You love it,” Jean replied, planting a soft kiss on the other’s temple.

“Hm. Debatable.”

**Author's Note:**

> you see i'd write a fic where the actual engagement happens but. who the hell would propose first you feel??
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed nd hopefully there wasn't too many glaring mistakes.
> 
> btw my sideblog is @ jeanotuss if u wanna hmu on tumblr


End file.
